North Mountain Prep School
by those-wintersundays
Summary: Human AU: Bo is new to town. Trying to find her place as North Mountain Prep's new 10th grade English teacher, Bo quickly befriends the school's genius Calculus teacher and varsity Football coach. Had to include the canon love-triangle, but doccubus is endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is something I've been thinking about for a while. Doccubus is endgame, but that's not to say it's going to be a smooth ride. This will _eventually _be rated M. Just not right away. Please review with constructive (or non-constructive) criticism! I'd love to get feedback on if I should continue!**

**I do not own any of the characters! **

Chapter 1

_D-E-N-N-I-S_

Bo finished scrawling her name across the whiteboard in her best cursive, then spun on her four-inch, black high-heels to face the room.

"Good morning, guys! My name is Ms. Dennis and this is fourth period sophomore English." She flashed her best smile and scanned the crowd, judging her students' reactions. Most of the girls seemed to be staring into space; most of the guys, on the other hand, were staring at her chest. She nervously tugged at the hem of her gray pencil skirt and chewed her bottom lip, glancing down at the ground and regaining her composure. She took a deep breath. "As you can probably tell, I am not Mrs. Matthews. She will be back second semester. Until then, you're stuck with me," she said, hoping for a chuckle or smile or any sign that she was making a good first impression. No response.

Sighing, she turned back to face her desk. Bo picked up a stack of papers and strolled over to the first desk in the first row next to the window. Bo smirked, noticing the way the boy sitting there had been daydreaming since he sat down. She counted out six papers and handed them to him. "Take one and pass them back." His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. He cleared his throat and did as he was told. Bo walked to the next desk in the front row and repeated, "take one and pass them back," continuing on to the next three rows.

"These are copies of the syllabus," she said, placing the extras on her desk at the front of the room and turning back to face the rows of uninterested teenage faces. "I am a harsh grader, I am picky about comma use, and I am a sucker for a good hook in the introductory paragraph of an essay. Follow those main rules and you might pass this class," she said, her voice firm. "I do not allow tardiness, gum chewing, or day dreaming. I will not be stingy in handing out detentions."

She spun on her heels again, striding back over to the board as confidently as she could muster. She picked up the Expo marker and wrote another word directly underneath her name: "_insanity_."

"You all read _Macbeth_ for summer reading," she said, facing the class. "Many people would consider Macbeth's decision to kill the king an act of insanity. Whether you would say his wife manipulated him to do it, or say he did it based on his own compulsion, it was a pretty drastic move. For your first assignment, you are to write two pages on something you did this summer that some might consider drastic or even an act of insanity. Something you did that took bravery, and guts, and conviction. I want to make something clear before I give you the rest of the class to get started: I don't care about your personal lives. I care about your writing skills. Be honest, but don't feel like you need to confess your sins to me. This is just a way for you to show me how you can tell a story. Times New Roman, size twelve, double-spaced, due next class. You have the rest of the hour to begin." With that, Bo took a seat at her desk and pulled out some paperwork.

The sound of students shuffling laptops out of backpacks turned into the sound of fingers clicking against keyboards as Bo closed her eyes, rolled her chair back a little, and put her feet up on the desk. She was tired and the rhythmic clicking was putting her to sleep. Her mind drifted to her own act of insanity from the summer.

Talking to the cute guy from the bar hadn't been the crazy part. Taking the cute guy from the bar back to her new apartment hadn't been the crazy part. Sleeping with the cute guy from the bar hadn't been the crazy part. The crazy part was never getting his name. It had been two whole weeks since that night and, still, he was all she could think about—sandy hair, pale blue eyes. He'd come up to her at the bar, bought her a drink, and talked to her about the weather. Then they were back at her place, drinking wine on the floor between unpacked boxes. He was gone before she woke up.

Bo had gotten lost in her own daydream. Next thing she knew, the bell was ringing to signal the end of fourth period.

Bo didn't have a class fifth period so she decided to go to the teachers' lounge to get a cup of coffee. Once the students had filed out of her classroom, she stood from her desk and grabbed her keys. Locking the classroom behind her, Bo turned right out of the room and started walking in the direction of the teacher's lounge. She was still trying to shake the thoughts of mystery-bar-guy from her head when she heard what sounded like a woman's voice singing in the room next door. She slowed her walk. Peeking through the doorway of room 312, she saw a blonde woman, standing on a chair, trying to hang a poster on the wall above her desk. Bo chuckled.

The woman was dancing a little, bouncing from side to side and singing in French as she reached up to tape a corner of the poster. Her blonde hair was hanging loose down her back. It reached almost halfway down her light blue blouse, which was tucked into grey slacks. Bo couldn't help but laugh as she watched the woman dance around on her chair, then reach up again on tiptoe to tape the next corner.

Suddenly she started to wobble, as if about to fall. Without thinking, Bo ran into the room. She was just in time to catch the woman as she tumbled off the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Bo laughed breathlessly, looking down at the woman in her arms. She was met by golden-brown eyes and pink lips, frozen in a shocked O.

"Hi," was all Bo could think to say.

"Hi."

"That was, uh… quite a tumble you took there." Bo gently lowered her to the ground.

"Yeah," the woman laughed, straightening her blouse. "Thanks for saving me the embarrassment of having to explain a broken wrist to my students." They both laughed. The blonde shook the hair out of her eyes and looked at Bo. "Are you new this year? I know I'm bad with faces but I feel like I would have remembered you if I'd seen you before."

Bo smirked, hoping that was meant as a compliment. "Yep, I just moved to town actually. I'm subbing for Mrs. Matthews while she's recovering from knee surgery. I'm Bo."

"Ah, the mysterious Ms. Bo Dennis. I saw your name on the sign outside your classroom; it's good to finally be able to put a face to it."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, uh… I'm sorry, I didn't stop to look at the sign on your door before coming in," Bo admitted.

"Lauren. And I'm glad you didn't stop to look or I would have ended up falling on my ass," she laughed, extending her hand for a handshake. "Lauren Lewis, AP Calculus teacher and head of the math department."

Bo took her handshake and returned her smile. They held eye contact for a minute while Lauren caught her breath. Bo finally took her hand back. "Hey, so I was going to go grab some coffee from the lounge… do you want to come with? I mean, if you're not too busy…" she trailed off.

"That sounds really nice, Bo," Lauren replied. "And thanks again for, you know, catching me."

"It was my pleasure."

They walked out of the classroom and continued down the hall towards the teachers' lounge. Bo watched Lauren from her peripheral vision, noticing the way she ran her hands through her blonde hair and chewed nervously on a fingernail as the walked. _Do I make her nervous? _Bo thought to herself. They turned a corner and Bo was glad she'd studied the online map of the building on the school's website so that she didn't look like a fool and turn the wrong way. They reached the teachers' lounge and Lauren walked through the doorway.

Bo froze.

It had been two weeks and Bo had been pretty drunk, but she would recognize mystery-bar-guy anywhere. She had been preparing herself to go back to the bar, maybe see him again there, but she was in no way prepared to see him at school. Standing in front of the coffee machine, leaning against the counter, stirring his coffee with one of those wooden sticks, he looked casual and relaxed. He hadn't noticed Bo standing in the doorway yet, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Before she could grab Lauren and make a run for it, maybe make up a reason for them to just head back to the classroom, Lauren walked right up to him.

"Coach Thornwood! How's the team looking so far? Ready for the big game next week?" Lauren walked right up to him, patting him on the back and squeezing in next to him to reach the coffee.

"Hey, Doctor Lewis!" He wrapped her up in a bear hug. She hugged him back, like they were old friends or something. "Yeah, they're lookin' pretty good. After McNally graduated it'll be hard to find a good enough replacement quarterback, but I think we'll be fine against Central High. How was your summer?"

"Ah, boring. Did some research, caught up on some sleep, the usual. And how many times have I told you to quit calling me 'doctor'? I don't finish the PhD for another eight months." They both laughed as Lauren filled a mug with coffee.

Bo slowly started backing out of the room when Lauren and mystery-bar-guy turned around. Now it was his turn to freeze. His jaw dropped. Lauren looked back and forth between the two of them, trying to figure out what was going on.

_Oh no, _Bo thought. _Lauren is not about to find out about this. _She confidently strode across the room. "Hi, Coach Thornwood, was it? It is _so_ nice to meet you. Bo Dennis, English sub." She extended her hand, mentally begging for him to go a long with it.

"Uh, yes. Please, call me Dyson," he said with a slightly puzzled smile. Bo exhaled as the confusion faded from Lauren's face. "Well, I've got freshman gym to teach! It was nice meeting you, Bo," he said, quickly excusing himself from the conversation. Bo relaxed a little as soon as he was gone.

**A/N: So? Should I keep going? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Bo and Lauren took a seat at one of the tables near the glass wall that provided a view of the school's courtyard. Looking out the window at the students studying in the fresh Montana air, Bo struggled to fathom how she'd ended up here. Dyson had mentioned that night all those weeks ago that he coached football, but Bo had never imagined it would be here, at North Mountain Prep. What would everyone think if they found out about her and Dyson? Bo was having a hard enough time getting people to take her seriously here. The last thing she needed was for the entire faculty to think she's a slut too.

What would Lauren think? Bo didn't have any friends here yet and she didn't want to ruin her chances if this secret got out. Hopefully Dyson would agree to keep their history on the down low.

Bo looked across the table at Lauren, who was stirring a packet of sugar into her coffee. Lauren lifted her head and met Bo's eyes. "So, did you just move to Montana this summer?" She asked.

"Yep. I'm actually from Toronto, but it was time for a change of scenery."

Lauren chuckled. "But why did you pick 'Nowhere City' Montana?"

"A friend of mine knew Principal Ash and got me the job. And I actually like the feel of a small town. I was so done with living in a city." Bo sipped at her coffee.

"Well, if you want small and rural, you picked the right place!" Lauren said. It was true; the town of Dillon, Montana was tiny. The population wasn't even 5,000. "Have you had a chance to check out any of the bars in town? Dyson and I normally grab a drink on Monday nights at this place called Tommy's down on Main Street since we don't have any classes Tuesday mornings. You're welcome to join us tonight if you want," she offered.

Immediately recognizing that name as the place she'd met Dyson, Bo was hesitant to say yes. But Lauren was really nice, and Bo didn't have any plans that night. "That sounds really fun, thanks," Bo said, after some consideration. "I haven't really been into town much aside from the grocery store."

"Well, maybe tonight we can show you around. Not too late of course, it is a school night," Lauren said with a laugh.

"I don't have any classes until after lunch tomorrow, so you can keep me up as late as you want," Bo replied, realizing what that sounded like and blushing a little.

"That almost sounds like a challenge," Lauren replied, sipping her coffee and smirking at Bo.

The two talked for all of fourth period and into lunch. Lauren explained that she had lived in Dillon for her whole life—except for the four years she'd spent at MIT for undergrad. She told Bo that she had gone to North Mountain Prep from third through twelfth grade, and had returned to teach there after graduating from MIT. She also confessed that she was slowly but surely working on her PhD in applied math by taking online courses offered from Stanford.

Needless to say, Bo was impressed. She told Lauren as little as possible about her own childhood, hiding the fact that she had lived out of her car for most of high school and that she had gotten kicked out of three schools by the time she got to college by simply saying that she "moved around a lot." She was honest with Lauren when she said that she had double majored in English and psychology at the University of Toronto, but chose not to disclose how she spent the last two years living with her burnout of a boyfriend while he had pursued his rock career, and she had pursued absolutely nothing.

When the bell rang signifying the end of lunch, Lauren excused herself to head back to the classroom to get ready for sixth period. Bo was still trying to figure out the rotating schedule that the students followed here, but she knew she didn't have class for the next hour, so she lingered in the lounge for a little while before strolling back to her room.

She was passing through the math wing when she heard Lauren's voice floating out of her classroom. Bo leaned against the lockers out of sight of the door to listen.

"So, if you had done your summer work packets, you would know how to take the derivative of a function using limits." Lauren's voice was stern. "As a mathematician, I am a realest, therefor I know most of you didn't do the summer packets. We are going to start today with limits, and hopefully make up all of the material you missed by slacking off all summer. To those of you who did the packets, congrats: you get an hour to take a nap."

Bo laughed as Lauren scolded her students. She realized it might look a little weird for her to just be hovering outside the room, so she continued down the hall to her own classroom, room 305. She sat down at her desk and pulled out her copy of Wuthering Heights, the first book in the school's tenth grade curriculum. She despised everything about the book, but had no choice but to teach it, so she had to study up before class tomorrow.

She repeated her speech from second period to her seventh period class. Finally, the school day was over. Bo opened up her phone to see an email had come in from Lauren's school account to hers:

_Bo,_

_Sorry I never got your number, but Dyson and I were planning to head to Tommy's as soon as the bell rings for dismissal (no judgment for drinking before 4pm, please). Meet us in the gym and we can walk over there? It's only a few blocks from campus._

_Lauren_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the wait and thanks for all of the great feedback! Unfortunately, my schedule is pretty full with school and work right now so I'll probably be posting only once or twice a week. For those of you who asked, this isn't going to be a super slow burn, but it's kind of unrealistic for them to get together after only knowing each other for a day. Be patient- good things come to those who wait ;)**

_Chapter 4_

Bo smiled as she stood from her desk, slipping her phone into her purse. She gathered up all of her belongings and left the classroom, locking the door behind her. She followed the signs to the school gym and managed not to get too lost on the way, weaving through crowds of students packing up their bags.

Lauren and Dyson were sitting in the Coach's office adjacent to the gym when Bo walked through the doors. She saw them through the connecting window and started to make her way over.

When the door to the gym slammed shut behind her, Dyson and Lauren both looked up from their conversation. Lauren was the first to stand and practically skip over to the door, striding into the gym with a huge smile on her face. She met Bo underneath the basketball hoop by the door.

"Hey, you made it!" She said.

"Yep," Bo replied, "and trust me, getting drunk before 4pm is totally fine by me."

Dyson stepped out of the office and into the main gym. "Ah, Lauren. You've found a fellow day-drinker! I always knew you had great taste in women," he joked.

The three of them laughed. Bo took special note of what he said—_was it just a joke? _She wondered, _or did Lauren actually like women?_

"Come on then! If I want to be hangover-free by 10am, we had better get started." Lauren said, turning to walk out of the gym's back doors to the parking lot.

Bo and Dyson followed and the trio began walking the four blocks through town to the bar.

The bell above the door chimed as they entered. A young man behind the bar waved to them. "Hey, Coach!" He greeted Dyson with a smile. "Doctor Lewis, looking lovely as always." Lauren threw a wink in his direction. "The usual, I presume?" He asked.

"You know it, Jimmy." Lauren grabbed Bo from where she stood still in the threshold and pulled her over to the bar. "Bo, this is Jimmy. He graduated three years ago and, as you can see, is putting his NMP education to great use here at Tommy's Bar."

Bo extended her hand, happy to see that this wasn't the bar tender who had been working the night she met Dyson. "Very nice to meet you, Jimmy. I'm Bo."

He smiled and accepted her handshake. "Nice to meet you too! And don't let Ms. Lewis tell you any different, I aced my calculus exam senior year, and I'm still her favorite student." He pulled three glasses from under the bar. "So, two Blue Moons and… for you, Bo?"

"I'll have the same, thanks."

He filled their glasses and placed them on the bar. "First round's on me," he said.

Bo, Lauren and Dyson took their drinks, thanking Jimmy and sitting down at a booth on the other side of the room. Bo waited for Dyson to sit down to make sure she sat across from him. Lauren slid into the booth beside her.

The bell above the door rang again and Lauren peered over the top of the booth to see who had just entered. "Okay, um…. She's having an affair with her boss and today his wife walked in on them doing it in his office and she got fired," Lauren said with a grin.

Dyson quickly glanced behind him to get a look at the woman in her gray pencil skirt and blazer combo. "Nice! One point for Lauren," he scribbled down a tally on a cocktail napkin.

Bo looked at the two of them quizzically.

"We play this game where whenever someone comes in, we make up a backstory for why they're drinking on a Monday afternoon," Lauren explained.

Bo nodded. "Okay, I like the sound of this. Let me get the next one."

They chatted about their fist days at school for ten minutes before the bell chimed again. This time it was a balding man in a suit that was at least two sizes too big for him. He was carrying a briefcase and immediately threw it down on a bar stool and ordered a martini.

"Alright: he's a car salesman and today he went on a test drive of a new car with a customer and when they got back to the shop they forgot to put on the emergency brake and the car rolled into the wall of the building and he has to pay for the damages out of his salary. But—plot twist—he was using that salary to pay for his love nest in New York City where his mistress lives," Bo said in one long breath.

"Wow. You're scary good at this," Dyson chuckled, tallying down a point under the letter "B" on his napkin.

"That's what happens when you challenge an English teacher to a story-writing competition," Lauren shrugged sipping her beer.

"I don't know how, but these things just come to me. It's like a sixth sense," Bo said, also taking a large sip of her Blue Moon.

When the bell chimed again, it was Dyson's turn. "Got it," he said, spying the tired looking woman in jeans and a sweater as she walked in. "She backed over her daughter's cat with the mini van this morning and has been out all day looking for a replacement cat that looks like the old one so no one notices."

"You get half a point for that one," Lauren challenged. "Those jeans are designer and that sweater is definitely cashmere. There's no way she drives a mini van."

"She strikes me as more of the 'obnoxiously large SUV' type," Bo chimed in.

"Okay, I see it now. Damn." Dyson gave himself half a point.

They continued the game for another round. Bo was leading with two points and Lauren and Dyson each had one and a half.

"Alright, time for me to call it a day," Lauren said, checking her phone.

"Come on, Lo! It's only like 7:30. Stay for one more drink," Dyson asked. At that point they'd each had three beers.

"I just got an email about a department meeting tomorrow at nine. I've gotta prep for it. You two stay. I'll see you tomorrow—and it was really nice meeting you today, Bo."

"You too, Lauren. If you wanna grab lunch together again just shoot me an email," Bo replied.

"Peace out, doc," Dyson said.

Lauren grabbed her purse and keys and walked out into the evening air, leaving Bo and Dyson alone with their drinks. The silence was heavy and awkward.

"So," Dyson started, "Why are you pretending we never hooked up?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am the worst person in the world and I feel so awful for making you wait over a week for this inexcusably short chapter. I really am the worst. It's supposed to snow like 8 inches here tonight, though, so if you're lucky I won't have school tomorrow and will be able to whip up another (longer) chapter for you guys! Thank you for the great reviews. Keep letting me know what you think! And sorry again. I'll try to post more regularly from now on.**

Chapter 5

Bo stared back at him, stunned.

"Why are you pretending we don't know each other?" Dyson asked again.

"I… look, it's nothing personal, Dyson. I just don't want people's first impression of me to be that I sleep with random guys from bars. That's all. I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything." Bo said, staring down into her glass.

"Oh," he said, sounding kind of stunned. "And here I was worried I was just… bad, or something. But you're just embarrassed by me. Oh, that's much better"

"No, Dyson. You were fine," Bo quickly replied. "And it's not that I'm embarrassed, I'm just… hesitant to announce to everyone that we've already had a relationship. I came here to start fresh."

"I guess I get that. I'll try not to take it too personal," he said with a slight exhale, taking a swig of his beer.

"_Personally_," Bo chuckled.

"What?"

"You said 'personal.' That's an adjective. It should be 'personally.' Adverb." She explained.

He laughed. "Remind me not to go out drinking with an English teacher."

"Oh shut up!" She said, playfully swatting at his arm.

"But really," he said, "How am I supposed to act? Do you want me to keep pretending that we just met today? I'm not that good of an actor."

"Yes. That's exactly how I want you to act, and it's exactly how I'm going to act. I think you're a cool guy and hanging out tonight was awesome. I'd really like for us to be friends—especially because you and Lauren are pretty much the only two people I know in this town. Please, do me a solid and just go along with it, okay?" She pleaded.

Bo's phone chimed, an email arriving from a student regarding the assignment for next class. She sighed. "I better reply to this kid by tomorrow. I think that's my queue to head home."

"Do you want me to walk you back to your car? These Montana streets can be dangerous at night," he joked.

"Um… I think I'm just going to walk home. I actually live closer to the bar than to school and I'm pretty tired right now so I'll just leave my car there and walk in tomorrow morning. Thanks, though."

He was visibly disappointed at the understanding of her rejection, but he still offered to walk her back to the apartment.

"No, it's really okay, Dyson. I had fun tonight, though!" She said, gathering her bag and keys. "Next time you guys go out I'll totally tag along."

She walked out into the evening air, pleased that she and Dyson seemed to have reached an understanding of how things were going to work from then on. As Bo began to walk in the opposite direction of the school, three blocks straight and one to the right, she had the sudden urge to email Lauren.

She spent the entire walk home drafting the email in her head. Bo unlocked the front door to her apartment, stepped inside, and immediately flopped down on her couch to pull out her phone. She started typing:

_Lauren,_

_Tonight was super fun!_

She stopped typing. _God_,_ how lame do I sound? _She thought. She started over.

_Lauren,_

_I had a really great time tonight. I probably should have given you my number before you left, but here it is: (416)-233-xxxx. Text me if you want to get lunch tomorrow. And be careful standing on swivel chairs from now on! ;)_

_Bo_

She hit send and let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. After quickly replying to her student's question about the paper, she made her way through the unpacked boxes back to her bedroom. Rifling through the one marked "pajamas + loungy stuff," she pulled out a t-shirt and sweats and changed for bed.

Before falling asleep, Bo noticed her phone light up on the nightstand. It was a text from an unknown number.

"Why be careful on swivel chairs when there are people like you in the world to catch me when I fall? Lunch tomorrow sounds great."

Bo smiled, adding Lauren as a contact in her phone and turning off her light. Lauren was the last thing she thought about before she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't make you wait that long this time and I tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for how lame I've been so far.**

Chapter 6

The next morning was agonizingly slow for Bo. She didn't have any classes all morning, but she knew Lauren and Dyson both did so she just sat at her desk and doodled in the margins of her copy of _Macbeth_. Finally fifth period rolled around, and she and Lauren were both free.

She knew they weren't going to meet up until lunch, but there was no way she was going to spend the next hour sitting at her desk when she could be hanging out with Lauren.

Bo strolled down the hall, putting on a confident façade as she reached Lauren's door. She leaned against the doorframe. Lauren was seated at her desk, hunched over a stack of what looked like summer work packets as she went down the first page with a red pen, marking every couple of inches with an "X" and shaking her head. She had a pair of black-rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of her nose.

At first, Bo was hesitant to say anything. Lauren looked pretty pissed off and the glasses gave her a very serious and intimidating vibe. Finally, she knocked on the door and stepped into the room.

"Uh oh, Ms. Lewis. Looks like someone didn't do so well on their summer work." She walked over to the other side of Lauren's desk and leaned in to look at what she was grading. "Yikes, little Mark Samuels needs to review his logarithm laws."

Lauren looked up from her grading. Bo was standing across the desk from her, bent at the waist with her hands resting on the edge of the wooden surface so that Lauren's eyes were right at cleavage level. Bo's red v-neck blouse fit her nicely, Lauren noted.

Bo chuckled a little. Lauren's eyes immediately snapped up to hers upon realizing that she had been caught staring. Lauren gulped. _Did that really just happen?_ Bo asked herself.

"Well, not everyone put full effort into these packets," Lauren said, recovering quickly. "And by not everyone, I mean like two kids. Really, the average grade so far is a C minus. It's so frustrating!" She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "The level of motivation in this class is just so low. I don't even know how to deal with it. It's depressing to look at." She opened up her desk drawer and dropped the stack of papers in it, slamming it shut.

"It's so shitty," Bo agreed. "Like I'm pretty sure half of my class didn't even do their summer reading."

"Ugh," Lauren sighed, shaking her head. "Let's just get some lunch. All of this grading makes me crave greasy food. Do you want to go off campus? The cafeteria food is fine, but I could go for a burger right now and there's a diner pretty close by. We could be back by sixth period."

"Sounds great. I'll go grab my wallet from my classroom and meet you at the front entrance in five minutes," Bo said.

"Okay, yeah," Lauren nodded, smiling at Bo as she turned to gather her things.

Bo walked out of the room and down the hall with a smirk on her face. _Okay, Lauren definitely just checked me out_, she thought. It had only been a day since they met, and she didn't want to jinx anything, but Bo had a good feeling about this. And she was no math teacher, but Lauren plus glasses definitely equaled hot. _Don't get ahead of yourself, you've only just met and you don't want to fuck up a friendship by misreading the situation,_ she reminded herself.

They met at the front entrance of the school and began the short walk to the diner.

Lauren waved at a few people they passed on the street, occasionally stopping to say hello and exchange pleasantries. After the third middle-aged woman asked Lauren how her summer went and how the PhD was coming, Bo turned to her with an amused look.

"Do you know everyone here?" She asked.

"It's a small town," Lauren replied. "Everyone's either a former student, a coworker, or the parent of a student."

"And you've seriously lived here your whole life?"

"Yep. Aside from the four years in in Boston at MIT, of course."

"Do you ever miss the anonymity of a big city? It must be hard living in a place where there are literally not any new people ever. Like, how do you date?"

Lauren laughed. "Okay, there aren't 'literally' any new people. You're new, and occasionally I meet someone I haven't met before. And as far as dating goes," she shrugged, "it's tough, but as long as you make sure you end things amicably when you break up, it's fine. Take Dyson for example: we went to senior prom together back in high school, but it didn't work out and now we're really good friends."

_Shit, _Bo thought. _I totally just took Lauren's sloppy seconds. Okay, she is never finding out about Dyson and me. _She just nodded quietly as they entered the diner.

They sat next to each other at stools at the bar and each ordered a burger and a diet coke. "It's a shame drinking during the school day is frowned upon. They've got some great beers on tap here and I could go for one or three," Lauren joked.

When they had finished eating, they split the tab and got up to leave. "We've still got an hour before sixth period. Come with me." Lauren grabbed Bo's hand and they went out the back door.

Standing between a dumpster and a clothing donation bin, Lauren fished into her purse and pulled out a pack of Marlboro reds and a light blue lighter. "Don't tell Dy; he's been trying to get me to quit for years," Lauren said, placing a cigarette between her lips and lighting it.

Bo made a gesture as if locking her mouth and tossing the key behind her. She couldn't help but shamelessly glance over Lauren's figure as Lauren leaned up against the brick wall, looking incredibly attractive in her slacks and button down, glasses pushed up on her head, cigarette hanging out from between her perfect pink lips. She took a drag and plucked the cigarette from her mouth, offering it to Bo.

"Split it with me. I'll feel better about it if I don't smoke the whole thing by myself."

Bo took the lipstick-stained cigarette from her hand and brought it to her lips. Just then, a woman's voice called out from across the parking lot along side of the building.

"Little Lauren Lewis, is that you?"

The two women's heads snapped up to see a small old lady in a pink sweater set and khakis speed-walking across the pavement towards them, waving a hand and shielding her eyes from the sun with the other.

"Shit," Lauren muttered, taking back the cigarette and stamping it out under her shoe. She looked up and plastered a fake smile across her face. "Mrs. McKann! What a surprise. I thought you'd moved to Bozeman!"

"Oh, I did, dear. I'm just back visiting Jenny for the weekend. Look at you! All grown up—and so pretty without those awful braces you used to have. You know, I was just talking to Jeremy Jones' mother last month and she was telling me you're a teacher now? How wonderful. You were always so good at math. Remember how you used to tutor Jenny in middle school? She really would never have passed without you. She didn't have that knack for it that you do. You know she's got a new job down at the bank? Yes, she's working as the—"

"Oh wow, that just sounds great, really, but I've got to head back to school now. Yes, so nice running into you. We'll have to catch up sometime while you're still in town. Take care now!" Lauren grabbed Bo's hand again and dragged her out onto the sidewalk.

"Buh-bye, dear! Have a nice day!" called after them, looking slightly confused.

Lauren pulled hand sanitizer out of her purse and quickly applied some as they walked away. "Sorry about that. Remember how I was saying I didn't mind living in a town where everybody knows who you are? I take it back." She offered the hand sanitizer to Bo and took out a bottle of perfume to completely eradicate any evidence of her smoking earlier.

Bo laughed. "She seemed nice. And you'll have to show me a picture of you with those braces sometime."

"You will see a picture of me in braces 'when Birnam wood do come to Dunsinane.'" Lauren said with a laugh.

"You can quote _Macbeth_? That's my favorite play—I even assigned it for summer reading," Bo said, shocked.

"I'm full of surprises, Ms. Dennis," Lauren smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I'm being slow with the updates again! I'm doing my best, but inspiration has been hard to find recently. I hope you like this chapter... and please keep reviewing! I love the support I'm getting so far. You guys are great. **

**Also, it's really annoying me that I can't indent my paragraphs. Does anyone know how to fix that? I feel like it looks so sloppy without indents, but when I paste the text into here they all disappear. Help!**

Chapter 7

They walked back to school together, giggling like schoolchildren after their close encounter with Lauren's past. The two women had to part ways immediately after arriving at the building so Bo could teach her sixth period class.

Bo had a busy rest of the day, culminating in an English department meeting after school that lasted until 5:30pm and made her brain feel like mush from the boredom. She walked down the now deserted hall back to her classroom. The students had turned in their summer reading essays that day and she had promised to have them graded by the end of the week. That meant she had to get through reading a two-foot tall stack of papers in the next two days. She hung up her blazer, sat down at her desk, and got to work.

An hour and a half later, Bo was barely a quarter of the way through the pile. She had completely lost track of time when her phone buzzed next to her.

_I can see your classroom light on from down the hall. Why are you still at school? L._

Bo smiled and typed out a reply, thankful to be reading something other than poorly written essays. _I've got a ton of papers to grade and I can't accomplish anything at home—too many distractions. Why are you still at school? B._

It was less than a minute before her phone buzzed. _I totally get that. I can't accomplish anything at home either, so I'm hanging out here to plan my lessons for tomorrow. _Bo started typing a reply, but her phone buzzed again. _Am I a distraction? ;)_

_You're the good kind of distraction. _She wrote back

Bo was worried when Lauren didn't reply right away, but all worried thoughts left her head when she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Lauren appeared in the doorway looking just as flawless as she had at lunch. Her glasses had again been pushed up on top of her head and she had rolled up the sleeves of her button down to reveal her thin, toned forearms. She had pulled her hair back into a bun, showing off her strong jawline.

Bo leaned back in her chair. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," Lauren replied.

"How was the rest of your day?"

"Boring," Lauren said, walking into the room and sitting down on top of one of the desks in the front row, directly in front of Bo. "How about you?"

"Same. I had fun at lunch today, though," Bo laughed.

"Oh, god." Lauren buried her head in her hands. "That was so embarrassing. I tutored that woman's daughter in math for like one year in high school and she thinks we're best friends or something. And she almost caught me smoking! She would have called my mother in an instant. I would have died."

Bo stood from her chair and walked around to the front of her desk, leaning back against it. "Do your parents live around here?" She asked.

"They retired and moved to Florida. The winters here were too much for them I think. I don't get it. I hate the hot weather."

"Really? Me too!" Bo replied. "I've always loved going to the beach for day or two, but I could never live there year-round. I'd miss the cold too much. Something about sitting by the fire while it snows outside is really comforting to me. Most people think I'm crazy"

"No, I understand you completely. That's one of the reasons I love it here. There's no pressure to maintain a bikini body when you wear sweaters all year." They both laughed.

Bo blushed a little, picturing Lauren's 'bikini body.' "Oh, come on. You're in great shape. I can't imagine anything that wouldn't look good on you." She blurted out, realizing too late that it might sound a little too forward. "I mean, um… you're like super fit and… yeah." Bo was never lost for words, _but here I am,_ she thought, _fumbling like an idiot. _"I can never find anything cute that fits my boobs. Once you reach a certain size, it's all 'function over style.' It's like 'buh-bye, sex appeal'" _Okay, seriously, stop talking, _she scolded herself, wincing slightly.

"I think it would be pretty hard for you to lose your sex appeal," Lauren chuckled.

Bo blushed again. No one had ever made her this nervous this quickly before. She looked down at the floor, scuffing the toe of her black pumps against the ground. "Thanks, uh… you too."

"Oh, please," Lauren huffed. "I'm about as sexy as Bill Nye the Science Guy."

"Wrong," Bo said, trying to find her confidence again. "You're about as _nerdy_ as Bill Nye the Science Guy. You're about as sexy as most 'hot librarian' fantasies."

"People have hot librarian fantasies? That's a thing?" Lauren asked, laughing out loud.

"Oh totally," Bo smiled, putting on a deep, alluring tone. "_Excuse me, Miss, but that book is three weeks over due. You're going to have to pay a fine… unless we can work out a deal."_

They both cracked up, laughing until tears sprung up in their eyes. Bo carefully dabbed at her cheeks, hoping her eyeliner wasn't running.

"Oh, wait. Come here," Lauren said, after wiping the tears from her own cheeks.

Bo cautiously stepped towards her, slightly confused.

Lauren put her glasses back over her eyes as she focused on Bo's face and reached up, fingertips brushing against Bo's cheek. "You have an eyelash," she murmured as she picked it up and held out her finger. "Make a wish."

They were standing close enough that Bo could see the specks of gold in Lauren's brown eyes. There was a quiet, yet comfortable, moment as they both just looked at each other. Finally, Bo tore her eyes away from Lauren's and looked down at Lauren's hand, carefully blowing the eyelash away. She forgot to make a wish.

Bo looked up again to meet Lauren's gaze, but she had dropped her eyes to the floor, blushing slightly. Without really think about it, Bo tucked a stray lock of hair behind Lauren's ear. She looked back up at Bo.

"What did you wish for, Bo?" Lauren asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Bo glanced down at Lauren's lips, loving the shape they made when she said her name. For a moment, all she wanted was to make a move and kiss her until the world stopped turning.

But then she remembered where they were. Lauren was her best—and only—real friend in this town. They worked together. There were so many reasons for Bo not to kiss her right now.

She took a step back. "Um, I just wished I would get all of these essays graded before winter break," she joked.

Lauren cleared her throat, not unaware of what had almost happened. She hopped off the desk and adjusted her glasses, which had started to slide down her nose. _Does she know how hot that is? _Bo wondered. _I totally have a hot librarian fetish. _

"Well, it's pretty late. I'm gonna head home, I think. Good luck with those papers." Lauren turned to leave.

"Thanks. And I had a really great time today. We should get lunch together more often," Bo said, a little disappointed that Lauren was leaving.

"Totally. I'll text you." And with that, Lauren was gone.

Bo sighed and then yawned. It was late, after all, and all of a sudden she was very tired. She packed up her things and grabbed her car keys. Her brain was swirling with thoughts of Lauren the entire car ride back to her apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, there's no valid excuse for why I made you all wait this long for an update. I'm so sorry. I made this chapter longer to hopefully make up for it. The moment you've all been waiting for is here! I hope you enjoy it- and don't hate me too much for the ending. I'll try to update soon and not leave you with this cliffhanger for too long. **

Chapter 8

Bo's alarm went off Wednesday morning, jarring her from her sleep. _How can it only be the third day of school and I'm already so tired? _She thought as she rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. She had been up all night tossing and turning, worrying about her last conversation with Lauren.

She had been so nervous about ruining her chance at having a real friend here. Did she end up offending Lauren instead? When Bo had pulled away, the look in Lauren's eyes had almost seemed hurt.

Bo finished putting the final touches on her make-up and grabbed her keys off of the counter by the door to her apartment. She went outside and got in the car to drive to school. As she pulled into the faculty parking lot in her yellow Camaro, a light blue BMW drove up next to her.

Classic rock was blaring from the speakers and out of the open windows of the BMW. Bo spotted a familiar blonde sitting in the front seat wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses. They parked next to each other.

Lauren got out of her car first, putting a cup of coffee on the roof for a minute while she grabbed her bag out of the back seat. Bo climbed out of her Camaro and smoothed her dress before turning to wave at Lauren.

"Hey, Lauren!" She said, trying to look cool and confident while her stomach flipped and her heart fluttered at the sight of the blonde in her brown leather jacket and sunglasses. _She looks so badass, _Bo thought to herself.

"Hi, Bo." Lauren took her coffee and started walking towards the school.

"You like The Ramones?" Bo asked, referencing the music she had heard playing from Lauren's car.

"Uh… yeah, actually they've always been my favorite band," Lauren said, lightening up a little bit. "I'm surprised you could recognize them from that song. It's not on any of their popular records so not many people have heard it."

"My grandfather was a real punk back in his day. He got me into the whole rock scene at a pretty young age so I've always been a fan." The two started walking into the building. "Also, wow, sweet ride. I love your car."

"Thanks, it was a birthday present to myself this year as a reward for being good," Lauren said with a laugh. "I thought I needed something to help with my cool persona."

"Ah, I see. My Chevy was a gift to myself as a reward for being bad," Bo said with a wink as they arrived at her classroom door. "Do you want to meet for lunch again today?"

Lauren looked a little apprehensive. "I have a meeting with a student," she said apologetically. "Maybe tomorrow or Friday?" She suggested.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, tomorrow or Friday then." Bo tried not to let her disappointment show as she walked into her classroom.

Part of her knew that it was entirely possible for Lauren to really have a meeting with a student, but part of her knew Lauren could be avoiding her intentionally.

Bo worked straight through the morning. She went to the cafeteria to grab lunch after fifth period and planned to take her food back to her classroom to eat while she graded. She was halfway down the hall to her room when she heard a voice call her name.

"Bo! Wait up!"

She turned to see Dyson jog around the corner. She stopped to wait for him to catch up. "Hey, Dyson. What's up?"

"I was hoping we could talk? Unless you have a meeting to go to or something."

"Um… sure. Let's go to my room," Bo suggested.

The two walked the rest of the way to her classroom. She set her lunch down on her desk and sat in her chair. He closed the door behind them and sat down on a desk facing Bo. She immediately remembered the sight of Lauren sitting in that same spot and her heart sunk a little bit.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking about what you said, about how you didn't want people to know we hooked up right after we met? And I was wondering if you felt the same way about people knowing we hooked up, you know, _after_ we met?" He said, running his hands through his hair nervously.

"I'm not sure I follow…" Bo said slowly, taking a bite of her pasta salad.

"Like, you didn't want people to know about our one-night-stand, so what if we made it a two-night-stand? It wouldn't have to be such a big secret, right?"

"Dyson, what are you asking me here?" She questioned, her voice thick with apprehension.

"I'm asking if you want to go out tomorrow night. There's no school Friday so don't use that as an excuse," he said with a grin.

Bo froze with a forkful of pasta in midair. She slowly lowered her fork back down to her plate and gathered her thoughts. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Why? Don't tell me you've already met someone else—I know you only hang out with Lauren; I've literally never seen you talk to another guy."

"It's not that…" _Okay, it totally is that. But he's friends with Lauren. I can't tell him that I like her yet, _Bo thought. "I'm just really not looking to date anyone right now," she said, trying to sound convincing.

"We don't have to, like, _date _date. We can just go out for one dinner and if doesn't work out, we can go back to being coworkers. Just give me one chance, please?" He was practically begging.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Bo sighed. "Fine. One date. When?"

His eyes lit up. "Tomorrow night? I'm free after football practice ends at 5:30 and I can take you out to dinner if you don't mind hanging out here until then."

"Sure," she said, standing up and walking over to open the door. "I have class now. See you tomorrow, Dyson." He left and she sat back down at her desk. Students began to file in as she finished her lunch.

Bo didn't see Lauren again until the next day. It was 8th period and neither of them had a class, so she knew Lauren would be around somewhere. Bo was picking up a sandwich form the cafeteria to take back to her classroom for a late lunch when she spotted the blonde sitting at a table by herself. She had notes open in front of her and headphones in. She was scribbling into a notebook, very much giving off a "don't bother me, I'm working" vibe. Bo ignored it and walked over to her anyway.

"I barely saw you at all yesterday," she said as she sat down.

Lauren took a headphone out of her ear and looked up at Bo. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Yeah, just that I haven't seen you around recently. What's up?"

"I've been busy. Grading and stuff." Lauren said, sounding like she didn't want anything to do with the conversation.

"Do have anything the rest of the day? We could hang out if you're not, you know, too busy," Bo suggested. She needed something to do for the next couple of hours while Dyson had football practice before their date.

Lauren sighed, looking down at the work in front of her. She finally looked back up at Bo. "I guess I could use a break. Let me just finish up here. Meet me back in my room in fifteen minutes?"

Bo smiled. "Okay, see you in fifteen!" She said eagerly, standing up form the table and walking out of the cafeteria.

When Bo arrived at Lauren's door twelve minutes later, the room was still empty. Bo walked in and headed over towards the large, wooden teacher's desk at the front of the room. It was scattered with papers, each covered in fancy math-speak that Bo couldn't even begin to understand. She hadn't taken Calculus since her senior year of high school and barely remembered it.

She noticed that Lauren had a couple of pictures framed on her desk: one of her on the top of a mountain, smiling triumphantly, looking flushed from hiking and gorgeous as ever; one of her and some friends sitting at a picnic table in a park—Bo recognized Dyson in the crowd immediately; and one of Lauren at what Bo assumed to be her college graduation, holding a diploma and standing with a couple that could be none other than her parents. Bo was admiring the proud smiles on all three of the subjects of the third photo when she heard Lauren's voice from the doorway.

"Snooping, I see," she joked.

Bo laughed. "You caught me."

Lauren walked over to see what Bo was looking at. "Ah, god, that seems so long ago." She picked up the photo of herself in her graduation cap. "I miss college. Everything was so exciting back then."

"What, being back in Montana isn't exciting enough for you?" Bo said with a smirk.

"Oh trust me, the hustle and bustle of this hectic metropolis is super exciting," Lauren replied sarcastically. She looked Bo up and down once. "You look extra dressed up today. What's the occasion?"

Bo wasn't sure what to say. "Well, I've got a… thing tonight. It's not really a big deal. If it goes well I'll tell you about it."

Lauren looked suspicious, but saw that Bo didn't really want to talk about it so she chose not to pry. "Okay… well you look very nice."

"Thanks. I got this top last weekend at the little store by the movie theater. They've got some super cute stuff," Bo replied, changing the subject.

"Ooh, Josie's? I love that place! I get like all of my shoes there."

They got talking about clothes and time slipped away. Soon the halls were empty and the sun had begun to set.

"And I swore to myself I would never get my hair cut that short again," Lauren was saying with a laugh about an hour later. They were sitting on desks in the back of the room, facing each other, close enough that their knees brushed between the rows of desks and chairs.

Bo picked up a strand of her own hair. "I really need to get mine cut. Look at these split ends! It's so nasty."

Lauren leaned across to examine Bo's hair. "Oh, that's not bad at all." She reached out to feel the strand of hair and check it for split ends. "Really, its still pretty even. And super soft." She looked up at Bo, noticing how close they were leaning to each other. "What shampoo do you use?"

"Herbal Essences. I like the one that smells like strawberries."

"Oh my god I use that one too! The smoothening kind?" Lauren asked, laughing.

"Yes! That's so funny." Bo smiled. They hadn't turned the lights on in the room and the sun was setting out the window behind Lauren, the sun framing her in a glow. She looked ethereal.

Silence passed between them as Lauren's smile faded. Bo watched her lips as they relaxed. Lauren still had a strand of Bo's hair twirled around her fingers.

Bo reached up to tuck a piece of Lauren's golden hair behind her ear. "Yeah, yours is really soft too."

"Thanks," Lauren whispered.

_Are her lips as soft as her hair? _Bo wondered. She warned herself of all of the reasons she shouldn't kiss Lauren right now. _You're coworkers. You're friends. You barely know each other. You—_she stopped thinking.

"Lauren…" Bo whispered back. She didn't know what she wanted to say next. She chose not to say anything.

Lauren was actually the one to lean in first. Bo followed her lead, moving slowly, as if moving to quickly might startle away the moment. She gently pressed her lips against Lauren's. Bo moved her hand to under Lauren's jaw, holding her gently as their mouths moved unhurriedly against each other. Lauren wove her hand into Bo's hair and held her close as she deepened the kiss.

Bo closed her eyes and savored the feeling of Lauren's lips against hers. Her heart swelled. Nothing could ruin this moment. Minutes could have passed, or hours, but all Bo could think about was how perfectly their mouths fit together.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" A voice shouted from the doorway. The two women pulled apart suddenly. Dyson stormed into the room, holding a bouquet of drooping flowers. "It's 6 o'clock, Bo. Don't you have somewhere to be!? Or were you two so busy making out you forgot? Here, let me remind you." He threw the flowers onto the floor at her feet and turned to leave.

"Dyson, wait!" Bo leapt of the desk, leaving Lauren sitting there, stunned, lips still parted and missing Bo's kiss.

Bo grabbed his arm and stopped Dyson from walking out of the room. "Wait, I'm sorry I—"

"What the fuck is going on?" Lauren asked.

"Oh she didn't tell you? We had a date for tonight. I couldn't find Bo, so I came looking for her. Imagine my surprise to walk in and find this lovely scene." Dyson fumed.

"No, she didn't tell me," Lauren said, looking at Bo with questions in her eyes.

"Ah, I suppose she also didn't tell you that we fucked a couple weeks ago?" Dyson taunted.

Lauren's jaw dropped.

"I'll take that as a no. Well, I guess we all learned something new tonight," Dyson spat as he left the room.

Bo turned back to Lauren, sputtering and trying desperately to put some words together to fix the situation.

"Is that true? You slept with Dyson?" Lauren quietly asked.

"Yes, and I meant to tell you, but—"

"Forget it, Bo. I don't want to hear it." Lauren grabbed her keys and coat from by the front door and walked out of the room, leaving Bo alone, heart pounding in her chest, the taste of Lauren still lingering on her lips.

**A/N: Oooh I'm so evil :) Stay tuned for the next update to find out what happens! I'm not even sure where this is going, but I'm as excited to find out as you are!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I really am awful about updating regularly. I'll work on that. I think you guys are going to like this chapter! I know you'll ****_love_**** the next one ;)**

Chapter 9

After standing alone in the classroom for a few minutes, catching her breath and trying to figure out to whom she should apologize first, Bo headed outside and went to her car. A light drizzle had started, and it matched her mood. "Perfect, it's like a fucking movie," she muttered to herself as she sat down in the driver's seat and started the ignition.

She decided it would be best to just let things settle and headed home.

Bo walked through her front door feeling heavy and tired. Her day had not gone as planned. She poured herself a glass of wine and sat down on her couch. There was a Rom-Com playing on ABC Family and she let it play in the background as her thoughts swam in her head.

_I need to talk to Lauren._

_ No, I should give her space._

_ I should call her right now._

_ I should call Dyson and get him to apologize._

_ I should go to bed._

After a couple hours the movie ended and she decided on the latter. She got up and walked to the kitchen, pouring the rest of her half-drunk glass of wine down the sink and turning to head to her bedroom. Just then she saw her phone light up on the living room coffee table.

_We should talk. 6373 North Bend Rd. The side door is open._ _–L _

Bo's pulse sped up. She quickly grabbed her car keys off of the kitchen counter and plugged Lauren's address into her phone. It was only a mile away.

_Be there in 10. –B_

She closed and locked her door behind her as she walked out into the drizzle. The temperature had dropped since she was last outside, so she tugged the sleeves of her sweater down over her hands. She was shaking with nerves the entire drive to Lauren's house.

When Bo pulled into Lauren's driveway, all of the lights in the front of the house were off. She double-checked to make sure the address was correct, then stepped out of the car. She walked the rest of the way up the long driveway, looking up at the surprisingly big house before her. It wasn't one of those flashy, modern types, but it was definitely expensive. Though it was dark out, Bo could tell the lawn was immaculately kept and the landscaping was clean and simple, with a few well-trimmed trees and a row of hedges around the far side of the front yard.

Bo arrived at the side door, and considered knocking for a moment before just taking a deep breath and walking in. "Lauren? It's me; you home?" She called out.

"I'm back here. Leave your shoes by the door," came the reply.

Bo kicked off her black boots and softly treaded through a dining room and kitchen in her socks. She arrived in the doorway of what looked like a small library. Bookshelves lined the walls. There was a desk in one corner and a couch in the other. In front of the couch was a coffee table where a game of chess sat, mid-play. On the couch was Lauren.

She had changed out of her school clothes and was wearing an MIT sweatshirt and a pair of running shorts with fuzzy socks. Her legs were curled up on the couch and she had a book open in her lap. She closed the book and Bo noted the title—The Art and Theory of Second Order Linear Differential Equations. Bo smiled internally. _She's so adorably nerdy_, she thought.

"Hey," Bo said, hovering awkwardly in the doorway.

"I'm glad you came," Lauren replied, putting the book down on the coffee table and standing up. Bo had to stop her eyes from sweeping up and down Lauren's long, toned legs as the blonde walked towards her. "Do you want a drink? I think we need a drink," Lauren said, walking past her and into the kitchen.

"Uh, sure," Bo fumbled as she followed the blonde into the adjacent room.

Lauren poured them both glasses of scotch and then sat down at one of the stools at her kitchen island. Bo took her glass and leaned against the counter behind her, facing Lauren across the marble-topped island. She took a sip and Lauren spoke. "I want you to tell me how you actually met Dyson."

Bo gulped. "Fine. It was the day after I moved in, I went to a bar, and he came over and started talking me up. We ended up at my place and he helped me unpack boxes for a little while. Then we got drunk and had sex. Now, I want you to tell me why you care so much."

Lauren sighed and looked down into her glass. "I told you we went to senior prom together? Well, we actually had been dating for a little while at the time. That night, he got us a hotel room. I knew what his expectations were, and I knew he really cared about me. It was super cute and romantic, but I just couldn't do it. I didn't like him as much as he liked me and I knew I had to end things. It broke his heart, I think." She took a sip of her scotch and put the glass down on the counter. "He didn't talk to me for a couple of years, and then when I moved back to town we finally started talking again—I mean, we had to since we worked together. I got his trust back and we became really close, but I know now how fragile he is. I hate to see girls just use him for a hook up because he's a nice guy. I care about him too now, but more like he's family to me. I just didn't want to see him hurt. And you hurt him." She looked up at Bo. "I didn't mean to freak out on you. I'm sorry."

Bo put her mostly empty glass down and walked around to where Lauren was sitting. "No, I'm sorry. If I had known how much I was going to like you both as friends, I never would have done anything to mess it up. You guys are so fun to hang out with, and you've been nicer to me than anyone else has been since I got here. I hate myself for fucking it all up. Honestly, I shouldn't have agreed to go out with him. Especially since I have feelings for someone else."

Lauren smiled a little, realizing what Bo meant. "I overreacted. You didn't have bad intentions. I think we should just put it behind us. We can work on getting Dyson to move on too." She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. "There's something I need you to do first, though."

Bo smiled back. "Anything."

"Kiss me like you did this afternoon."

Bo took two steps closer, standing between Lauren's legs and closing the distance between their lips. Lauren's left hand rested on Bo's waist as her right hand settled on her neck, holding her as she deepened the kiss. Bo gripped Lauren's sides and pressed forward with her tongue, parting Lauren's lips. Her nerve endings felt like they were on fire as her heart raced in her chest. With every caress of Bo's tongue against hers, Lauren melted a little more into the embrace. After a couple minutes, Bo pulled back and opened her eyes.

"Like that?" She whispered.

"Maybe one more time," Lauren replied.

Bo leaned in again and took Lauren's bottom lip between her teeth. Bo's hands moved from Lauren's sides to rest on her bare thighs. She slid her hands around to pull Lauren even closer. The blonde gasped as Bo released her lip from her teeth and swiped across it with her tongue, before kissing her again.

In one move, Bo lifted Lauren off of her stool and placed her on the counter. Lauren tipped her head back to laugh and Bo took the opportunity to kiss the smooth column of her neck. Lauren's hands found Bo's hair and held her close as the brunette began sucking on her pulse point. "Bo," she practically moaned, "I can't show up at school on Monday with a hickey."

"That's three days from now," Bo mumbled as her hands started to roam up Lauren's sides.

"Just don't make it too obvious," Lauren breathed.

"Fine, I'll give you one somewhere else," Bo smirked, stepping back. "Take your sweatshirt off."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm the worst person ever for making you wait over two weeks and honestly I don't have an excuse other than being lazy. I also did one of my least favorite things last time, which is to build up to a love scene and then end a chapter before having the actual scene. It's a major fanfic pet peeve of mine and I hate when authors do it because it totally kills the mood. I suggest you go back and reread the last one before this one just so you can get the whole scene at once. **

**So, in summary, 100 apologies for being the worst person ever and for making you wait a million years and for breaking up a love scene. Okay, enough of me talking. Without further ado: the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

Chapter 10

"_Fine, I'll give you one somewhere else," Bo smirked, stepping back. "Take your sweatshirt off."_

Lauren grinned mischievously back at her as she reached for the hem of her sweatshirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it aside. Bo's eyes greedily scanned over Lauren's toned abdomen, up to her chest, which was partly hidden by a pale blue lace bralette. Bo moved towards her again, placing her hands on Lauren's bare hips and dipping her head down to gently run her lips over the swell of Lauren's right breast.

"Just avoid v-necks for a couple of days," Bo said, briefly looking up to wink at Lauren before beginning to suck gently on the skin a couple of inches above where her bra ended. Lauren wove her hands into Bo's hair and held her closer as Bo kissed and bit across her chest.

Bo gave adequate attention to Lauren's left breast as her hands started to slide up Lauren's sides. Her thumbs snuck their way under the bottom hem of Lauren's bralette and slowly slid the fabric up, exposing more creamy skin as they went.

Impatient, Lauren untangled her hands from Bo's hair and pulled the garment over her head, dropping it to the side with her previously discarded sweatshirt. She bent down to capture Bo's lips and kissed her deeply as Bo cupped her bare breasts. Lauren moaned softly into the kiss when Bo pinched a nipple between her thumb and pointer finger.

Lauren's hands roamed under the bottom edge of Bo's sweater, caressing the skin of her lower back before leisurely beginning to slide upwards, pulling the soft material with them. Bo broke the kiss for a moment to allow Lauren to pull the sweater over her head. Before Lauren even had a chance to admire Bo's bra-clad upper body, Bo descended on her left breast, lightly biting down on her nipple. Lauren inhaled sharply before letting out another moan as Bo soothed the area with her tongue. Lauren's nails dragged down Bo's back as she tried to regain control of her thoughts, which were racing a mile a minute.

Bo hooked Lauren's legs around her waist and picked her up off the counter. She let Lauren down and backed her up against the kitchen wall, tenderly tucking a strand of Lauren's behind her ear. "The first time I fuck you," Bo said, her voice deep and slow, "It's not going to be in your kitchen."

Lauren took Bo by the hand. "I think I have a solution," she replied, biting her lower lip and guiding Bo out of the kitchen. She led Bo through the living room and up the stairs. She stopped at the third door in the hallway and opened it, stepping inside and letting Bo follow her.

Her bedroom was exactly as Bo had expected it: light blue walls, hardwood floor, simple, white furniture, bookshelves full of texts with complicated titles, picture frames on the dresser and bedside table. Lauren turned to face Bo, and for the first time Bo had the opportunity to appreciate how incredibly adorably Lauren looked with her kiss-swollen lips and her running shorts and fuzzy socks and nothing else.

Lauren, too, had the chance to notice Bo's ample chest—still partly covered—and her hungry gaze.

Bo closed the distance between them and kissed Lauren hard, cupping her jaw with her right hand and gripping her waist with the other. Lauren reached up and unclasped Bo's bra, letting the straps slide down her arms. She spun them both around so that the door was behind her and took a step back from Bo.

"Sit on the bed," Lauren commanded.

Bo sat down on the edge of the mattress. Lauren slowly dragged her running shorts down the length of her long, thin legs and stepped out of them. Bo's mouth watered at the sight of Lauren in her panties—the same color as her bra had been. _Matching underwear? _Bo thought. _She totally planned for this to happen._

Lauren stepped forward and settled herself with one knee on either side of Bo's thighs. She tossed her hair over to one side and leaned down to kiss where Bo's neck met her shoulder.

For a moment, Bo was stunned at the feeling of the blonde straddling her lap. She was never one to get nervous during sex, but all of a sudden her heart was beating a mile a minute. Lauren started to grind into her lap and Bo's hands automatically moved to grab her ass. "Fuck," Lauren breathed. "Bo, touch me."

One of Bo's hands slid around the front of Lauren's hip and down her stomach to cup her through her panties. Bo could feel how wet she was. Lauren rolled her hips against Bo's hand as she tipped her head back.

Lauren gasped when Bo slipped her hand under the waistband of her panties and entered her with two fingers. She wrapped her arms around Bo's neck and whimpered as Bo slowly started thrusting in and out of her. Bo's thumb began rubbing circles over her clit and she cried out in ecstasy.

"Shit, Lauren, you're so fucking tight," Bo said, peppering kisses across Lauren's exposed neck as the blonde sped up the pace of her hips. Bo wished she could freeze the image before her in her mind: Lauren, cheeks flushed, lips parted, head tipped back, and eyes closed in pure pleasure.

Soon, Bo felt Lauren start to shake around her. As her orgasm built, Lauren leaned forward and buried her face in Bo's shoulder, biting down to stifle her cries. Bo's free hand held Lauren tightly around her waist as she tensed and gasped in a breath. "Bo!" She cried out.

Once the aftershocks of Lauren's orgasm had faded, Bo slowly removed her hand from Lauren's panties. Lauren finally caught her breath and looked up at Bo as the brunette was licking the last of her cum from her fingers. "Wow," was all she could say while Bo grinned at her.

Lauren stood on shaky legs and looked down at Bo, who seemed rather pleased with herself. "Lean back," she said. Bo obeyed and rested her weight on her arms as Lauren knelt before the bed. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of Bo's leggings and pulled them slowly down her legs, kissing the skin exposed on her left leg with every inch. She pulled the leggings and her socks all the way off before kissing back up the inside of Bo's right leg. She then tugged Bo's black, lacy panties down her legs too. She positioned herself between Bo's thighs and pulled the brunette's hips closer to the edge of the bed.

She swiped two fingers through Bo's wetness and brought them to her lips, maintaining eye contact with Bo and savoring the taste before descending and wrapping her mouth around Bo's clit. She sucked gently and Bo moaned. Lauren entered Bo with two fingers as she continued kissing and sucking at her clit. Bo's cries echoed through the room when Lauren curled her fingers, searching out her g-spot. Lauren had to use her other hand to pin Bo's hips to the bed as the brunette bucked them in pleasure.

"Shit, Lauren, don't stop," Bo panted as she flopped back onto the mattress and ran her hands through her hair. Lauren sucked harder on her clit and Bo's left hand flew to the back of Lauren's head, holding her in place as she continued working her tongue. Bo's back arched off the bed and she whimpered as her body began to shake.

Bo came so hard she saw stars for a minute. She finally looked up to see Lauren wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and standing up in front of her.

Lauren took Bo's hand and helped her to her feet, wrapping her arms around Bo's waist and kissing her slowly. Bo moaned at the taste of herself on Lauren's tongue. Their mouths moved leisurely against each other until Lauren stepped back. She slid out of her panties and walked around to the side of the bed, pulling the covers back. "You can stay if you want," she said casually. "I like to be the little spoon."

"Uh, okay. Yeah," Bo stuttered, flipping the light switch off and sliding into bed behind the blonde. She draped an arm over Lauren's waist and buried her face into her neck, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. Lauren sighed at the feeling of Bo's breasts pressed against her back.

"That was amazing," Bo sighed.

"Mm, we should fight more often," Lauren replied sleepily. Her eyes drifted shut as she settled into Bo's embrace.


End file.
